Georgeland Minister for Foreign Affairs
Georgeland's Minister for Foreign Affairs is the minister in the Georgeland government responsible for foreign affairs, and is the minister responsible for the country's Foreign Office. The Minister is considered one of the highest-ranking members of the Cabinet, and many Foreign Ministers go on to become Prime Minister later in their careers. It is a highly sought-after position for this reason. The Foreign Minister is responsible for formulating and implementing the country's foreign policy, and is the government's chief foreign policy spokesman. List of Georgeland Foreign Ministers Minister for External Affairs (1891-1966) No. Name Assumed office Left office Prime Minister Party 1 Robert Pearce 1 July 1891 23 March 1895 Himself Conservative 2 Patrick Cowley 23 March 1895 16 August 1903 Himself Conservative 3 Nicholas Turner 16 August 1903 8 May 1908 Himself Protectionist 4 George Elliot 8 May 1908 23 June 1911 Nicholas Turner Protectionist 5 Henry McCallum 23 June 1911 11 Mar 1915 Eric Donaldson Labour 6 Gregory Green 11 Mar 1915 17 Apr 1919 Himself Conservative 7 William Edwards 17 Apr 1919 13 April 1923 David Turner Frederick Eccles Conservative 8 Joseph Finch 13 Apr 1923 3 January 1924 Frederick Eccles Conservative 9 Jack Heath 3 January 1924 18 April 1928 Oscar Lyne Labour 10 Richard Drummond-Cole 18 April 1928 6 October 1932 Frederick Eccles Conservative 11 Bertram Powell 6 October 1932 21 June 1937 James Gray Conservative 12 Henry Smith 21 June 1937 17 June 1938 Bertram Powell Conservative 13 Andrew Douglas 17 June 1938 3 September 1939 Fenton Thomas Labour 14 Fenton Thomas 3 September 1939 17 July 1942 Himself Labour 15 Nathan Keegan 17 July 1942 10 August 1945 Fenton Thomas Labour 16 Peter Stephens 10 August 1945 19 June 1950 Fenton Thomas Nathan Keegan Labour 17 Stanley Baynes 19 June 1950 1 October 1953 Bradford Smith Conservative 18 David Barron 1 October 1953 7 May 1954 Stanley Baynes Conservative 19 George Loomis Scott 7 May 1954 7 July 1958 Nathan Keegan Labour 20 Henry Baker 7 May 1958 4 October 1960 Stanley Baynes Conservative 21 John Gateshead 4 October 1960 17 May 1962 Stanley Baynes Conservative 22 Arthur Leyton 17 May 1962 18 Jul 1966 Stanley Baynes Zachary Tamworth Conservative Minister for Foreign Affairs (1966-) No. Name Assumed office Left office Prime Minister Party 23 Arthur Leyton 18 July 1966 14 January 1969 Zachary Tamworth Thomas Richardson Conservative 24 George Prentice 14 January 1969 9 September 1970 Thomas Richardson Conservative 25 Andrew Buckingham 9 September 1970 8 March 1974 Victor Howard Bradley Van Goen Labour 26 Jack Cole 8 March 1974 19 July 1977 Bradley Van Goen Labour 27 Thomas Rawlings 19 July 1977 4 November 1979 Bradley Van Goen Noel Quarton Labour 28 Eric Edge 4 November 1979 19 December 1983 Robert Fisch Conservative - Thomas Rawlings 19 December 1983 19 October 1987 Noel Quarton Labour 29 Leonard Hand 19 October 1987 17 February 1995 Noel Quarton Democratic 30 Bob Urman 17 February 1995 20 October 1995 Eric Edge Conservative - Leonard Hand 20 October 1995 7 August 1997 Campbell Rhodes Democratic 31 Sarah Atwater 7 August 1997 13 May 1999 Campbell Rhodes Labour - Bob Urman 14 May 1999 9 June 1999 Michael Fisch Conservative 32 Xavier McLaren 9 June 1999 3 July 2000 Campbell Rhodes Liberal 33 Andrea Perkins 3 July 2000 10 June 2001 Michael Elderton Democratic 34 Zoe Parker 13 June 2001 30 July 2005 Campbell Rhodes Liberal Liberal Democratic 35 Charlotte LeBeau 30 July 2005 6 March 2006 Zoe Parker Liberal Democratic 36 Lawrence Porter 6 March 2006 6 July 2007 Zoe Parker Liberal Democratic 37 Stephen Hamer 6 July 2007 13 August 2010 Luke Macaulay Conservative 38 Robin Sales 13 August 2010 11 August 2013 Lawrence Porter Liberal Democratic 39 Erica Lucas 11 August 2013 24 August 2015 Lawrence Porter Liberal Democratic 40 David Keeler 24 August 2015 24 January 2019 Deborah Rhodes Liberal Democratic 41 Ted Baxter 24 January 2019 1 July 2019 Clare Price Liberal Democratic 42 Andrew Taylor 1 July 2019 Incumbent Tom Elderton Georgeland Alliance Category:Georgeland Category:Titles